Strictly Business
by Nalyx
Summary: Phoenix comes home and is immediatly greeted by his boyfriend, Edgeworth, but not in the nice "welcome home honey" way. more like the "i want to pound you into this wall right now :D" way. what will happen? xD read to find out!


_**A/N: For Chrissy**_

The moment that Phoenix walked in, he was immediately pinned against the wall by a blurred figure. Fear and confusion rushed through him, but that was all cleared up when he felt warm lips pressed against his. He closed his eyes, savoring the kiss. His attacker broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes and of course it was who he thought it was.

"Welcome home," Edgeworth said, giving Phoenix a smirk.

"Can I ask why I'm being pinned against a wall?" Phoenix asked, struggling a little.

"Shouldn't you know?" Edgeworth replied, his face close to Phoenix's.

"...Not now Miles. I have work to do."

The man's smirk slowly transitioned into a frown. He wasn't happy about his uke's rejection and he could tell that Phoenix wasn't in the mood since he had used his first name.

"Work can wait can it not?" Edgeworth asked, planting soft kisses on Phoenix's neck.

"Mmm...No it cannot. Today it's business. Strictly business."

Edgeworth's heart sank as the words left Phoenix's mouth. There was no battle when he said 'strictly business' the fight was over and Phoenix had won.

"Oh come on Wright. Take your own advice and live a little. Isn't that what you're always telling me?"

More kisses were planted on the brunette's soft sensitive neck. He shivered at the contact and even gave his seme a small, soft moan. That was enough to tell Edgeworth that he was weakening. Getting Phoenix to have 'sexy time', as Maya called it, was like a court case. You had to cross examine the witness, find his weakness and then strike once you conjure up a strategy.

"Y-Yes but this is different. You actually get money for your cases. I don't. I need to work harder than you do," Phoenix stated, blushing as Miles nibbled on his neck.

"We live together. I keep telling you that I'll pay for the rent and everything. You're the one insisting."

Edgeworth could feel the man weakening with each kiss and sentence that he made. It was rather enjoyable to watch the hot shot defense attorney crumble from just a few kisses.

"I insist because it isn't fair," the brunette pouted and tried sidling his way away from the prosecutor. He squeaked and came to a halt when he felt Edgeworth's knee against his crotch. His face burned a crimson red as his wide brown eyes looked at Edgeworth wildly, "STOP. I mean it Miles."

"You keep saying stop, but we both know that if you really wanted to get away Wright, you'd be halfway down the street by now."

The brunette's eyes burned with frustration and annoyance. Mostly because he knew that Edgeworth was right. He really didn't want to tell him no, but he had work to do and he couldn't let his boyfriend distract him (even though he desperately wanted him to).

"...Miles, I need to get work done. It cannot wait and I will not let you convince me otherwise," Phoenix stated, frowning at the man.

"...Understood," the gray haired man said, letting his not-so-submissive boyfriend go. He looked at him, a flicker of disappointing illuminating in his gray eyes, "Have fun. I'll be cooking dinner."

He began to walk away, smirking to himself once his face was not visible to Phoenix. He knew Phoenix would fall for that. He couldn't stand it when he gave him that look. It would always make the brunette feel bad and say '...alright! But this has to be quick.' and that's exactly what Phoenix DIDN'T say.

"Alright. I'll be in the office," Phoenix said, walking to said office. Edgeworth's feet came to a halt and confusion struck him hard. _Wait...didn't that ALWAYS work?_ He thought. He began to follow the brunette, curious as to why he hadn't fallen for his usual trick.

"...Phoenix?" the gray haired man said. The brunette swirled his chair around to look at the man and smiled at him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"...What are you doing?"

"Working remember?"  
>"Um...yes."<p>

"Was there something you wanted?"

"...No."

"Ok."

He swirled his chair once more and went directly back to work. Edgeworth stood there, staring into space and blinking with confusion. What had just happened? Did Phoenix...resist him? That was POSSIBLE?

The silence was broken by the sound of Phoenix's laughter. Edgeworth just stared at him, raising an eyebrow at the suddenly laughing man.

"Oh god Edgeworth you really do stop functioning when I surprise you," Phoenix stated, once again looking at the man before him, "It's not the end of the world if I resist you."

"...who says that you have?" he asked with a small smirk.

"Uh I do."

"Oh really?"

The prosecutor's smirk grew wider and malicious as he walked over to Phoenix and straddled his lap. The brunette blushed darkly and looked up at him with wide eyes. Soft lips crushed against his in a heated kiss while wandering hands examined the flesh under his shirt. Phoenix moaned softly and shivered under his lover's touch.

"Now can you resist me?" Edgeworth asked, biting his ear and tugging gently. He earned another moan from the weakening man under him.

"Y-Yes I can," Phoenix said as he tried to push him off (of course he had no luck). His head was spinning from the sheer lust he felt as his partner kissed down to his neck and bit him. A slightly loud moan erupted from his throat and increased in volume as Edgeworth bit down harder, "...N-No."

"I didn't think so."

The gray haired man got off of his lover and pulled him off of the chair, only to pin him down to the floor seconds later (which had actually knocked over the chair). There was no hesitation with either man as they began to shed each other's clothing and plant hot kisses on the other.

The prosecutor didn't waste any time as he bit and sucked on the defense attorney's extremely sensitive neck. Cries of ecstasy flew out of Phoenix's mouth as he threw his head back and moaned shamelessly. His cries became louder with each second that ticked by due to Edgeworth making sure that no part of his body wasn't being touched.

"Edgeworth...," Phoenix panted out. His whole body was shaking with lust and he yearned for Edgeworth to give him what he wanted, "Stop playing and get on with it."

The prosecutor chuckled, "Impatient aren't we Wright."

"S-Shut up..."

"Hmm...No thank you. I'll ignore that demand."

"Ok, just don't ignore the other one..."

He chuckled once more, gazing into his lover's eyes and kissing him sweetly. The brunette savored the kiss and wrapped his arms loosely around Edgeworth's neck, knowing that in a few seconds his grip would tighten and his fingers will be digging into his back.

The gray haired man bit Phoenix's lip gently. He had done that every time they made love ever since he could remember. It had become a habit since Phoenix had always bit his own lip to keep his moans quiet, which he hated. It drove him nuts. He wanted to hear Phoenix enjoying every little touch, every kiss and every word he whispered to him.

With that action he thrust into his lover, groaning at the feeling of being inside of Phoenix once more. He waited, looking into Phoenix's eyes as he gave him sweet kisses to help ease the pain. It had been a while since they had done this, Edgeworth's and Phoenix's work schedules were at fault for that.

He began to move slowly when the brunette gave him a nod to move. They both let out small moans; both yearning for a faster pace but not wanting to rush it. The speed of Edgeworth's thrusts picked up gradually as well as their breathing.

The heat and pleasure was overwhelming for them both. They had both needed this; they both needed the other and needed to remind themselves that life was not a court room. Life wasn't about tricking the witness into submitting into the inevitable or working constantly until they didn't have a life to live. And as the night was lost in hot moans and pants, they had both learned a lesson in life.

Life wasn't and would never be, strictly business.


End file.
